


Turaga Beach

by Roman Koro (toaroman)



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Bionicle - Freeform, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaroman/pseuds/Roman%20Koro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lone Turaga reflects on his past before embracing the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turaga Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye to Turaga Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173176) by Christian Faber. 



As the sun set, Turaga Kohu admired the view from the shorefront. Islands, structures, and silhouettes glimmered in the reflection of the ocean waters. The tails of the roaring waves gently massaged the sands of the beach.

Erecting himself with his staff, Kohu began to turn in the direction of his hut when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the silver sea. Pausing for a moment, he examined the aged face where a Mask of Power had once been. The sight stirred up memories of long ago: memories of heroes and great cities wrought with disaster. Memories of legends.

But, that was then.

Turning his back on the shoreline one last time, Kohu paced steadily toward the hut overshadowed by the tall trees of his island home. As he walked the remnant of the dusk's light revealed that footprints were not all the Turaga had left behind.

He had forgotten his mask in the sand.


End file.
